eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The City of Freeport
Freeport is a city of Evil, where personal gain is seen as the highest of virtues. History There are many disputed rumors on the exact origin of Freeport, as everyone telling the story tends to alter it in such a way that gives themselves or their ilk more historical claim to the city, but the leading theory maintains that Freeport started as a Teir'Dal outpost. It was eventually abandoned by the dark elves, occupied by vagrants and sporadically by pirates, attracting the interest of no one. However, after the Combine Empire fell, thousands of people were displaced and the former Teir'Dal ruin began to grow in population, taking on the name 'Weill.' It was during this turbulent time, that a wealthy Koada'Dal named Aataltaal came to Weill. He saw great geographical importance to the town and the potential of the destitute people within it. He built up Weill, installed new piers, docks, defensive walls, established controlled-trade, upheld order and turned the town into a city. Around this time Weill began to be referred to as 'Landing', as it was known to be a good place to throw down an anchor and rest a while. As Landing and her people continued to grow and prosper, they eventually attracted the hateful eye of the nearby dark elves. Being a people of scorn, the Teir'Dal sent a military force to march upon Landing in hopes to toppling it's prosperity to the ground. Aataltaal and Landing led a heroic defense, whose events are cataloged here, that led to the preservation of Landing and the defeat of the Teir'Dal invaders. with a statue of Overlord Lucan D'Lere in the middle.]] As time went on the name of the city changed once again, this time to 'Freeport'. She would experience minor and major upheavals, but through them all she remained standing. However, Freeport wouldn't undergo it's most defining change since the days of Aataltaal, until the year 3150, when an average paladin with extraordinary ability answered the call of Erollisi and Mithaniel Marr and set sail with the Knights of Truth across the Ocean of Tears to purge the world of undead. In the events that followed ''The Crusade of Tears Lucan D'Lere and the remaining Knights of Truth were left as the sole military force defending Freeport. Seeing the need for a leader to rise, Lucan assumed Freeport's leadership role over not just military affairs, but civic and cultural as well. When the remaining Knights of Truth saw what was becoming of Lucan, they abandoned him, but at this point Lucan had no more use for them. He hired mercenaries and formed The Freeport Militia who not only were tasked in defending the city, but always carrying out Lucan's will - whatever it may be. It was at this point when Lucan became to be known as: Overlord Lucan D'Lere, Ruler of Freeport. Today, Lucan's name is synonymous with Freeport and the entire continent of D'Lere. Politics The political situation in Freeport is the overwhelming subordination of it's citizens to the will of the Overlord. Dissent, malcontent or general rabble-rousing will not be tolerated. The Overlord's wrath is swift and true. Any faction or organization within Freeport is allowed to carry out it's function, but all must know and revere the Overlord, for if he deems you a threat, than no petty politics or false promises can save you. Citizens of Qeynos, Kelethin or New Halas will find no love from the denizens of Freeport. Most Freeportians will be entirely hostile towards them. However, there are some merchants that will still do business with them, far away from the eyes of The Freeport Militia, of course. Layout The City of Freeport is broken into four sections, with a monument plaza in the middle. *West Freeport: Together with East Freeport, this area forms the commercial and administrative hub of the city. The Freeport Militia House, The Coalition of Tradesfolke and Execution Plaza all are found here. If you desire to see the Overlord in person, then spend some time in this part of the city and eventually you will catch a glimpse of him as he publicly executes a suspected dissident. *East Freeport: Together with West Freeport, this area forms the commercial and administrative hub of the city. The Freeport Harbor is also located here, forcing most of the goods pumped into the city through this POI. As such, the majority of the tourists and traders can be found here seeking deals at The Harbor Exchange or the various other established businesses. *North Freeport: Alongside South Freeport, this area is one of the residential centers of Freeport, with many expensive housing options. Also, the world-famous Academy of Arcane Science and Temple of War can be found here. *South Freeport: Alongside North Freeport, this area is one of the residential centers of Freeport, offering lower-class housing options. Topography The city is not a flat zone. Instead you'll find stairs and winding pathways that take you to each area, but most areas can be reached by multiple paths. For example, you can travel to The Jade Tiger's Den by going up a spiral stairway or by walking up a pathway and heading down a different set of stairs. Travel To move around Freeport, one can simply walk or use the city's Mariner's Bells to instantly teleport to the main POIs throughout the city. They are typically located on the docks. To leave the city, use a Globe of Swift Travel, which will take you to many other regions of Norrath (zones), provided that location has a dock or something that functions similarly. The only exception includes destinations in cities of the opposing alignment to your character. Often, new expansions must be accessed by themed portals, though the globe is often added later. To learn more see the Travel in Norrath page, which also explains mounts. Player Housing This is one of the two major locations in which players can easily buy a home to use as a place to relax, entertain, and store their trophies in player housing. There are two types of housing: Standard Housing, which can be purchased with in-game currency (gold, etc.), or Prestige Housing which is obtained through the Marketplace (for real-world money) or as a perk for buying some top-tier game expansions. Quests :See: The City of Freeport Timeline Notes *For the pre-LU62 version of Freeport, click here. Other Cities of Evil-Alignment ! Zone Name ! Region ! Main Racial Inhabitants |- | Neriak, City of Hate | D'Lere | Dark Elf, Arasai |- | Gorowyn | Timorous Deep | Sarnak |} Category:Cities